


【SHG超蝙】养儿防单身

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 黄金单身汉花落谁家，超级英雄喜新厌旧。无良老父亲现场翻车，乖巧养子四川变脸。豪门高墙内的爱恨情仇，超人类玫瑰与野花的道德挑战，他/他/他/他将如何选择，一切尽在OOC宇宙，瞎叨叨为您揭晓。又名：在保姆看小孩的时候，一家之主去干了什么？2020.5.29首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 4





	【SHG超蝙】养儿防单身

“阿尔弗雷德，东西都准备好了吗？”布鲁西宝贝闪亮登场。  
“当然，布鲁斯老爷。”  
迪克情绪低落地看着他，“布鲁斯，我以为你会帮我写报告呢。”  
“哦，对哦，或许过会？”布鲁斯用仅有的一点良心思考着，“我还要去见一个乐队。”他努力回缩自己的存在感，“生日快乐，迪克！”一只手从门缝里伸出来摇了摇，然后嗖地消失不见。  
“好吧，布鲁斯。”迪克无奈地叹气，用自己瘦弱单薄的臂膀撑起了韦恩企业摇摇欲坠的正面形象。  
身经百战地布鲁西宝贝靠丰富的经验打败了诸多尾随的记者，得以在天台上找到一点点喘息之机。“吁——”他抹掉额头上虚假的汗珠，长出了一口气。  
迪克的生日就是一场噩梦——他有多久不管公司的事了？收养一个能帮他管好这些事情的儿子简直是比蝙蝠侠找罗宾还要明智的决定！但，不是今天，老管家坚决拒绝让可怜的迪克在过生日的时候继续工作，所以如果他跑得不够快，那些可怕的工作就会尽数找上门来，从此彻底终结蝙蝠侠的传奇！  
好在，布鲁斯掸掸衣襟上只有聪明人能看到的灰尘，理好根本就不乱的衣领，蝙蝠侠无所不能。他对着镜子挑了一下自己的刘海，然后一脸忧郁地依靠在窗边，深情地吟咏，“哦！超人，你为什么是超人！否认你的城市，抛弃你的姓名吧；也许你不愿意这样做，那么只要你接我在你怀中，我就宣誓做你的爱人。”说着，他闭着眼睛从窗口翻了出去。  
“你保证过了，韦恩先生。”超人和他的大胸肌一起就位。  
布鲁斯一手揽上他的脖子，一手弹了一下那著名的卷毛，“快点，在那群记者发现你之前。”  
“你表现得好像我们是在偷情。”正直的大都会人吐槽。  
“因为我们就是在偷情！我不能让我可怜的儿子知道我居然在他生日的时候放下工作跑出去谈恋爱，所以，今天的事情必须被藏在地下。”布鲁斯从他的四次元头发里掏出一打钞票，粗暴地塞进超人的领口，“现在，履行你的职责——在我结束这个吻之前，我希望能远离这个可怕的鸿门宴。”他猛地把超人的脑袋往下一压，堵住了那张还想废话的嘴巴。  
“韦恩先生？你在……”一名伟大的记者侠向这边走来，“唔，这风可真大！”他眯着眼睛上前关掉天台的窗子，路过镜子时拨了拨刘海，然后继续热情洋溢地喊，“韦恩先生？你在哪里？”  
而此时，超人已经带着他的金主大人从天而降。来到了这一次约会，哦不，偷情的主题公园。  
“一个农场？天啊，超人，这已经是我们第11次约会了，而你甚至找不到一个像样一点的地点？”布鲁斯单手一撑，从他怀里跳了出去，双臂环胸，从鞋底到头发丝都写着对小镇农场的不满。  
“现实点，布鲁斯，你拒绝卷饼店、拒绝游乐场、拒绝甜蜜正义，你觉得世界上存在一个能让你远离八卦小报和围观安心谈恋爱的地方吗——在我负担得起的范围内。”超人在布鲁斯开始大秀特秀自己的四次元头发之前及时补充了最后一点，“还是说你想去北极撸熊，或者躺在我身上晒太阳？”  
“我喜欢最后一项！”布鲁斯用手指比了一枪。  
超人选择直接把他扛到躺椅上，“OKOK，但是求求了，我好不容易说服爸妈给我们一个二人空间的。”  
“哦，你真的不应该说服他们——在多于二人的时候过二人空间比简简单单的农场PLAY要有趣多了。”布鲁斯为此十分遗憾地叹了一口气。  
“亲身试试，你会知道农场有多——”  
“超人，你有感觉好些了吗？守护者在上，我还从没做过这种事呢！”  
“哇，这倒是很新鲜。”布鲁斯看着那个从天而降的绿色灯泡，原本搭在超人肩膀上的手立刻握拳抵在了胸肌上，他一边的眉毛高高挑起，“这家伙是谁？”  
超人莫名感到一股森森的寒气扑面而来，“啊，他——”  
“我是绿灯侠，超人的搭档。”不速之客不知从那里掏出一张报纸，“看，我们是世界最佳搭档！”  
“超人与绿灯侠感人至深的友谊？露易丝莲恩？”布鲁斯把超人扒拉到一边，对着报纸慢悠悠地念道。  
超人一把抢过报纸揉成一团丢开，“哦不！你知道的，布鲁斯，报纸上说的东西，当不得真的，那些记者为了完成任务什么都敢写，呵呵……”  
“谁TM是布鲁斯？”那个绿灯侠飞快地把报纸接住收起来，“而且你居然说那些是假的？”他眼睛里顿时蓄上了泪水，“你承认过的，你说我们是搭档。”  
“但我没承认过报纸上写的那些！”超人在求生欲的逼迫下大喊。  
“嗯哼？所以你确实有了partner(搭档，又译配偶)哈？”布鲁斯向后一靠，交叉抱臂，翘起二郎腿。  
“不不不！你听我解释！”超人把绿灯侠挤到一边，“都是这个家伙，他突然冒出来自称是我的搭档，在我工作的时候不停捣乱，对着记者胡言乱语，我只不过是为了让他停下这场闹剧！”  
“嘿！”绿灯侠不满。  
“我没有背叛你！你才是我唯一的搭档！”超人充耳不闻地表忠心。  
“所以你让他去做什么了？”布鲁斯歪了歪头。  
超人卡巴卡巴蓝眼睛，“我让他去绕着地球转几圈，希望外面的空气能让他清醒一点，或者起码不要再来烦我。”  
“等一下，”绿灯侠冲到超人面前，“你只不过是在骗我？你根本就没被氪石射线击中？”  
“呃啊，”超人捂住额头，“我真的不希望事情走到这一步的。”  
绿灯侠愤怒地大吼，“你们会为此付出代价的！”他一飞冲天。  
“你就不安慰一下他？我不介意party上多点人的，”布鲁斯用充满铜臭气息的扇子给自己吹了吹风，“你知道要多少钱可以包下那小子吗？我看上他了。”  
“多少钱也包不了。”超人扑到他身上，“每人限购一位，货既售出，概不退换。”  
“真是个霸王条款。”  
享受了超值服务的韦恩先生从许愿天台回到了庄园，推开书房大门，打算临时假装一下认真工作。“啊！”他因为突然的灯光大叫一声，拍了拍胸脯，“是你啊，迪克，我刚刚去喝口水，正要继续工作呢。”  
“喝口水，喝到超人怀里去了？喝口水，喝出了个第三者插足？”韦恩家族的继承人，蝙蝠侠的罗宾，少年泰坦的领队，迪克待在一片阴影里无师自通了喉癌音。  
“不错的想象哈……”布鲁斯临危不乱地耸了耸肩。  
一份报纸啪地砸到他脚边，超人抛弃绿灯侠被布鲁西宝贝包养的大标题和最下方的署名露易丝莲恩同样惹眼，布鲁斯静静地咽了一口唾沫。  
“我简直不敢相信！你居然背着我去和超人谈恋爱！你居然在我过生日的时候放下工作去和超人谈恋爱！你居然不带我去和超人谈恋爱！”罗宾声嘶力竭地跪在地上干嚎，“而我甚至没能在生日这天有一个痛痛快快的party！”他深吸一口气抬起头来，“少年泰坦！点名！”  
“等等等等……”布鲁斯在那群小恶魔面前连连倒退，“阿尔弗雷德！HELP！”  
久经考验的老管家在乒乒乓乓的配乐中淡定地拿起电话，“……你们真的不能再来了吗，即使酬金可以翻十倍？太好了，太感谢你们了，我当然会为你们打满分的，那么，稍后见。”


End file.
